


Seems like I was born for this revolving door

by corktree



Series: Revolving Door [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, M/M, Small scene with Claustrophobia, Steve and Tony get stuck in a revolving door, what else is there to expect with these idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corktree/pseuds/corktree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all the things that could've happened to Tony today, this was honestly nowhere near the bookshelf of problems he thought he would encounter. I mean come on, who gets stuck in a revolving door? Let alone with Mr.McDreamy over here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seems like I was born for this revolving door

**Author's Note:**

> my friends and I were playing a game and my friends talked about who was more likely to get caught in a revolving door, and this fic sprang to life.  
> also my friend wanted Clint Barton and a spikey helmet for some reason. proofread in like 30 seconds so like bear with me, i think i got it all covered. title from revolving door by gorillaz  
> I'll add tags as ideas come for this 'verse

Tony had thought he was the last one left in the building aside from Clint, the security guard on the second floor. He usually is the only one left in the building at this hour, while the city is quiet and barren. When Tony watched the elevator’s door begin to close he heard the distant scream of a man, “HOLD THE ELEVATOR PLEASE!” Tony, stunned that he didn’t notice anyone else on his floor, held the ‘open door’ button and waited for the man to slip into the elevator. Nothing prepared Tony to see Tall Blonde and _holy shit, wow._ The man appeared to be sweating and taking deep breaths.

“I could’ve held the elevator, you didn’t need run to the elevator, hot stuff,” Tony nonchalantly offered as he pressed down the button to the ground floor.

“Not really a fan of making my boss wait around for me,” the too-perfect-to-be-true blonde man replied. Tony looked at him oddly, this guy was his employee and he’d not known of him?  As if Mr. No Name could read minds, he continued, “Well, not really _my_ boss per say. You’re more like my boss’s boss’s boss? I think? Something like that, either way you’re the CEO, and I’m just your low-level employee.” A blush was creeping up on his face as he continued to ramble, and Tony will be damned if it’s not one of the most adorable things he’s seen before.

“Surprised I haven’t seen you around as often as I’d like too, and I don’t even know your name! God, I feel like a _terrible_ boss to you,” Tony playfully whined.

“Boss of my boss’s boss remember?” The man smiled flashing his oh-so-perfect teeth, “And is that your ‘smooth’ way of asking for my name?” A ghost of a smirk played at his lips.

“Oh, so you do have a playful side to you huh, gorgeous?”

The blonde tilted his head to the side teasingly as he said “Oh, I thought the great Tony Stark was much more smooth than that,” the doors opened as Tony stood there perpetually bewildered with his mouth slightly opened, as the blonde, with a great backside Tony might add, walked out, not without stating without looking back, “Name’s Rogers, Steve Rogers.”

Tony snapped out of his daze and practically jogged up to blue-eyed-angel— _Steve_ \--, and grabbed the man’s wrist. Steve looked at him questioningly, but Tony’s mouth just froze open, not a sound leaving his lips. Steve just laughed quietly, and whispered, “Bye Tony,” as he slipped out of Tony’s grip and walked towards the revolving door.

And somewhere between that goodbye and now, the revolving door got stuck and refused to move, housing both Steve and Tony.

“What the hell?” Steve said as he tried pushing the revolving door without avail.

“Come on Steve, put those muscles to use!” Tony cheered gleefully from behind, which resulted in a glare from Steve.

“I’m not Captain America Tony, I don’t have super strength,” Steve sighed as he sat down on the floor.

Tony followed suit, “Well you sure do look like you could be.” Tony settled down, “So, now that we are stuck here, tell me about yourself Cap,” he smirked.

Steve shook his head, “Don’t you think we should, I don’t know, call for help?” Steve would’ve called for help at first, but like the universe meant for this to happen, his phone was dead as road kill.

 “Clint should be coming down in a bit, besides I’d like to get to know you before I ask you out to dinner.”

Steve looked at him dazed, “Isn’t getting to know each other the point of a first date?”

“First dates are awkward when you don’t know shit about the other person Steve, and besides this could count as our first date, the atmosphere does feel a little bit awkward, I mean with the whole stuck in a revolving door thing,” Tony’s hands flailed around gesturing to the whole scene.

“Stuck in a revolving door date huh? That’s pretty unconventional,” Steve observed.

“I am a pretty unconventional guy Steve, thought you knew that by now.”

“Oh please, anyone with eyes can tell you are unconventional Stark,” he rolled his eyes.

“Oh my, is that an insult Rogers? First you insult my flirting abilities in the elevator, now you insult my lifestyle? Oh you really do wound me Rogers!” Tony faked getting stabbed in the heart with a hearty smile that made Steve laugh.

“Oh, I do try Tony,” he managed to say while chuckling.

“Now, enough about me, back to the topic of discussion: You,” Tony sat, legs crossed and facing Steve through the glass. Steve adjusted himself so he was facing Tony.

“Not a very fun discussion,” Steve sighed.

“Come on; tell me all about how you got to be this All-American beauty, or even better how did you end up at Stark Industries without me even knowing you were here?” Tony propped his elbow on his leg and rested his chin on his fist.

Steve smiled and let out a deep breath before he started, “I wasn’t always like this you know, I was lanky and a literal stick. My roommate Bucky, when we were young, he was scared the slightest breeze would knock me down.”

“No way, I need photos of this! I refuse to believe what you’re saying. No photos or it didn’t happen!” Tony looked amazed.

“I have some photos, not with me now, so bare with me and try to picture it,” Steve smiled at Tony.

“I can imagine you were still as cute as you are now, just no muscles, am I close?” Tony leaned forward closer to the glass with a grin.

“No girls or guys for that matter wanted me until I bulked up in my junior year of high school, I mean I grew a lot over those years, I just never bulked up until that year, didn’t have a reason too I guess,” Steve shrugged, as he looked down at his fingers and fiddled with them.

Tony eyed him carefully before asking, “What was your new found reason to bulk up?”

Steve looked at him, sadness hidden behind his blue eyes, “My ma had passed, and my nana had taken me in. Being tall and lanky really wasn’t much around my nana’s house, so summer going into my junior year I figured I should gain some muscle or something so I could do the chores she couldn’t.”

Tony wanted to pat him on the back or something to show he cared and wanted to comfort Steve, but the damn glass was in the way. Tony sighed before he said, “Lost my parents too, around the time I was 17, but I wasn’t as angelic as you were, I just threw myself a little pity party filled with liquor, but hey those days are past and it’s all better now! Everything’s fine now!” Tony cheered; he was suffocating under the sad atmosphere.

“Tony, we’re stuck in a revolving door,” Steve pointed out the obvious, amusement in his voice.

“And I’m learning all about you beautiful, and you get to have a one on one unconventional date with me, there really is no downside to this!”

“I mean I guess,” Steve smiled as he stopped playing with his fingers and pushed himself up to sit properly again.

“Hey, I didn’t hear a no, so I guess this is a point for both of us,” Tony relaxed, as he sat back against the glass behind him. “Anyway, tell me about what you do here at S.I, and why haven’t I seen you around more lately.”

“Oh yeah, I was a graphic arts major back at Boston University. One day my friend, Sam, told me that S.I was hiring people to help with websites and the campaign stuff for the new line of StarkPhones and those children toys you guys made, so next thing I know I get an interview with your assistant, Pepper.”

“Pepper interviewed you, and didn’t even tell me? We usually interview people together! That little liar,” Tony huffed.

“Well, if you never asked her, she technically isn’t a liar,” Steve pointed out.

“The omission of the truth is just a bad as a lie Steve, especially if it caused us to meet much later that I would’ve liked! But anyway continue, if you like.”

Steve smirked before continuing, “Pepper told me you were too busy to do interviews that day, she didn’t even bother consulting you beforehand, she said she practically runs it herself and she’s basically your boss, so she really didn’t care.”

“Point taken, that is true,” Tony sighed, “That’s why I haven’t seen you until now, which is still very sad to be quite honest. Imagine the numerous dates we could’ve gone on Steve!” Tony sounded like a child in a wonderland; it was very amusing to Steve.

“Isn’t there a company policy against dating in the office?” Steve crinkled his nose.

“Policy, Shmolicy, Steve! No one even listens to that. I’ll have you know I walked in on Natasha and Clint making out in the communal kitchen once,” Tony explained.

“Everyone knows that Nat and Clint are a thing, it’s common knowledge, but they’re too good at their job to be fired, I’m not the best graphic artist here, so you can imagine how that would work out for me,” Steve groaned.

“Hey! I saw the campaign posters and designs for the StarkPhones and children toys, those were amazing Steve!” Tony looked at Steve amazed, as he noticed a blush creeping up Steve’s pale skin. “Say, do you draw anything else, outside of S.I, I mean?” He inquired.

“When I get inspired I usually draw landscapes or hyper realistic portraits, depends on the mood, ya know?” Steve responded.

“You should show me them one day, I’d love to see them,” Tony said sincerity dripped in his voice.

“I hung them all over the apartment, I’ll show you them if we ever leave this revolving door.”

“Was that an invitation to go to your apartment? My, oh my Steve, you move fast, we haven’t even gone on a second date!” Tony joked.

“I mean, Bucky would probably interrogate you to death about your intentions, but our second date could be at my apartment, a bit unconventional compared to the usual, but you like unconventional don’t you?”

“Unconventional, could practically be my new middle name Steve,” Tony tilted his head.

A beat of silence passed over them, and that’s when Tony realized how fast his heart had been beating, he started sweating and his stomach felt weird. Had the revolving door always been this small?

Steve seemed to notice them when he asked, “Hey, Tony.  Are you okay?”

Tony’s breathing began to become shaky and short, shit. Living in large spacious areas for literally 99% of his life, never really reminded Tony he was just a tad bit claustrophobic, long term stay in an area like now usually caused this to Tony, and it really wasn’t the time considering who he had been right in front of him. “’m fine, just a tad bit uhm, claustrophobic.” Tony muttered as he tried to regulate his breathing, and it was getting increasingly harder.

Steve froze for a moment, unable to remember what to do in these situations; it took him a moment before he knew what to do. “Tony close your eyes.”

“That’s not going to help,” Tony’s voice sounded strained.

“I’m trying to help, just please, it’ll work I promise,” Steve begged. And so, Tony did as he was asked and closed his eyes tightly. “Okay, breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth. Follow my count okay? Try to relax too,” and Steve started counting ‘1, in, 2, out, 1, in, 2, out,’ with Tony following. Soon Tony’s muscles started to relax, shoulders, arms and down to his toes. Steve’s soothing deep voice managed to make it easier to relax. Soon Tony realized Steve had changed what he was saying, now Steve with his hand pressed up on the glass between them, saying, gently as if the words would break if spoken too loud, “Tony, you are not crazy, Tony, you will not faint,  and this will pass. Tony, you are not crazy, Tony, you will not faint, this will pass, trust me.” And for some reason, Tony trusted him.

Tony’s eyes sprung open as he let out a tiny shriek of ‘WHAT THE FUCK’ when the glass behind him shattered, causing him to fall back on his back. He saw Clint standing above him with a, what the hell, a biker helmet with spikes on it? Tony looked so damn confused as he sat up and brushed off the remnants of the glass.

“Told you this helmet would be useful in the long run, and you wanted me to burn it, shame on you Stark,” Clint laughed as he headed towards the glass that was blocking Steve out and repeated the same process. The glass shattered with no problem. The moment the glass fell to the ground Steve scrambled to get next to Tony and gently placed his hand on his shoulder, as if he was scared he would break Tony.

“Are you okay now?” he whispered.

 Tony just nodded his head, unable to create words with his lips. Steve just smiled and hugged Tony, and Steve made Tony feel like a child in their blanket on a chilly Sunday night, safe and sound.

“So, is this some love reunion fest or what?” Clint said with his brows furrowed.

Steve let go of Tony when he realized how long he had held Tony in a hug. He helped Tony up and thanks Clint for the help and started heading on his way out through the door, not the revolving one mind you. Tony watched Steve go.

“Hey, you should follow him, go out to eat or something, you know the diner down on 8th is open 24 hours. You guys looked cute hugging, and not to mention happy,” Clint whispered.

Tony snapped out of his daze and started jogging to catch up to Steve.

 “Hey Steve!” Tony called from behind as Steve whirled around. Steve looked at him, head tilted down.

“Yeees?” Steve said, all too innocently.

“Okay so like, I hope you know I wasn’t joking about the dinner thing right? I wasn’t joking. I mean like, you’re like really hot, and you’re really sweet. Not to mention, you managed to calm me down from that panic attack back there and I can’t even begin to explain how long it’s been since I had one, let alone have anyone there to calm me down. And you seem really interesting, and I’m rambling again. Would you like to go to a really really late dinner with me like now? I mean you must be hungry and all-“

“Yes, I’d love to Tony. You can stop rambling now, you blush when you ramble, I don’t know if I can handle any more of it, it’s all very cute,” Steve smiled.

“What really? Wow, great, nice, really nice! Come on let’s go, I know this place down on 8th!” Tony exclaimed as he grabbed Steve’s hand, but dropped it immediately. Steve just chuckled and intertwined his hand again with Tony’s.

“I don’t mind holding your hand,” Steve clarified sweetly, causing Tony to smile wider than anyone’s seen before. “But, I think my boss would mind, policy you know,” Steve shrugged.

“Policy Shmolicy Rogers!” Tony cried out, “And besides I’m your boss’s boss’s boss remember? But if it makes you feel better, I won’t tell your boss if you don’t tell mine, who will probably say this is a sexual harassment lawsuit in a bag,” Tony joked.

Steve laughed, “Deal. Let’s just see how this second date fares, and then we can talk about where this could end up going.”

“I can see us going to great places Rogers, if you would let me.”

And Steve held on to Tony’s hand just a bit tighter because a small fire inside of him ignited, bringing hope that maybe Tony was right. He and Tony could go to great places, together.

**Author's Note:**

> taaadaaaah, two fics for this fandom! I think i'm warming up? and I'm thinking about making this into a 'verse, and have like a few sequels??? idk should i? yes, no, maybe so? let me know!


End file.
